Carole Baillien
| birth_place = Brussels, Belgium | nationality = Belgian | occupation = Actress, author, voice actress }} Carole Baillien (born 1968) is an actress, author and voice actor from Belgium. Carole plays characters in theatrical, television, and Belgian and French movies. She also contributes to French language voice work for foreign movies, shows, and videogames as well. She is best known as the French language of Naruto Uzumaki in the French version of Naruto.AlloCiné Roles and directions in French Films * Le Piège du Père Noël TV from Christian Faure * La Face Cachée, drama from Bernard Campan * La Fabrique des sentiments, drama from Jean-Marc Moutout * Enfant de ..., shortcut from Carole Baillien Theater * Coc'opéra ou les choix de Chanel from O. Mothes and E. Eramberg. * Les chasseurs de rêves fromM. Paviç * Mignonne allons voir si la rose… from Cavanna * Série noire pour un bœuf from R. Bonaccorsi * Le livre de Daubmanus from M. Paviç * ILLI (les phobies) from Carole baillien. * Confessions d'un autre genre from Carole baillien. * Les Manipulateurs from Carole Baillien Dubbing works in French Cinema (French version) * Beyond justice: Jodie * Haine et Passion: Mel * Kill Me Later: Shawn * Le Mariage de Tuya: Tuya * Les Supers génies: Sammy * Millions: Damian Series TV (French version) * Alerte Cobra: Andrea Schäfer * Balko: Colette * Doctor Who: Donna Noble * Falcon Down: Sharon Williams * The Hard Times of RJ Berger : Lily Miran * Homicidios: Eva Hernandez * Lip Service: Sam Murray * Ma baby-sitter est un vampire: Sarah * McLeod's Daughters: Tess * Shameless: Karen et Liam * Soko Leipzig: Ina * This life: Milly * William et Mary: Mary Gilcrest Cartoons (French version) * Naruto Uzumaki in Naruto * Bloom in Winx Club * Noah in Jacob Two-Two * Trixie Tang in The Fairly OddParents * Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls * Adam Lyon in My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Martha in Martha Speaks * ''Astro Boy: Abercrombie * Babe My Love: Marika, Miyako Sakashita * Beyblade: Max * Beyblade: Metal Fusion: Yu * Black Cat: Train Heartnet (enfant) * Burst Angel: Jo * Code Lyoko: |Sissi]], Nicolas Poliakoff * Creepschool: Elsa * Franklin: Basile * Gravity Falls: Mabel Pines * Jacob Jacob: Noah * Jungle Junction: Rosie * Kirby: Right Back at Ya!: Tif * L'Ange Tirelire: Rita * Martha speaks: Martha * Marvin/Martin: Edna/Zelda * Miss Spider: Spido * Nonoko: Nonoko * Les Podcats: Mimo * Popetown: Sœur Marie * Pound Puppies: Strudel * Shin-chan: Nanako * Super Samson: Samson * Tracey Mc Bean: Megan * Viva Pinata: Plume Elephanille, Cécile serpistache, Ginette Meuhfine * Wombat City: Sharon * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Maï Kujaku, Serenity Wheeler, Rebecca * Zorori le magnifique: Ishishi Video games (French version) * Naruto Uzumaki in Naruto: Rise of a Ninja * Winx Club: Bloom References External links * * * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Belgian writers in French Category:People from Brussels Category:Belgian voice actors Category:Belgian writers